Wife Swap: Prairie Style Ingalls and Oleson
by lemondrops11
Summary: What happens when the ABC television series Wife Swap goes back in time to the 1800s? Will there still be humor? Will there still be drama? Will lives still be changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Wife Swap: Prairie Style**

**Ingalls/Oleson**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Little House on the Prairie_ television series, book series, or any of the characters except for William Brick.

**Note:** This episode is based on the _Little House on the Prairie _television series. It takes place during the second season.

**Chapter 1**

Caroline held tight to her daughter Carrie's hand as they strutted up the flowered hill.

"Momma are we almost there?" Carrie whined.

"Yes, dear, only a few more minutes." Caroline smiled. Everyday Carrie would ask the same question as they walked to the Oleson's Mercantile. They finally arrived.

"Good morning Mrs. Ingalls and Carrie! How are you both today?" Mr. Oleson asked with his usual cheerful personality.

"We are just fine thank you." Caroline walked across the aisle to bring him the eggs.

Just then Mrs. Oleson walked in from the parlor. "Oh, Nels I will count the eggs. Why don't you make sure we have enough sugar in the backroom."

"Harriet! I am perfectly capable of counting the eggs." Nels argued.

Caroline shook her head in amazement. It seemed like this couple never got along. "If you all are going to argue all the time about my eggs, I guess I won't bring them in to sell anymore." Of course, Caroline didn't mean what she said; the Ingalls needed the money from the eggs. She just wanted to see them stop fighting.

Mrs. Oleson's face dropped. "Oh, no, don't do that Caroline. I will give you just as much as Nels does don't worry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Caroline said doubtfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Oleson shot back.

"Oh, nothing, I just…" Caroline was interrupted.

"Excuse me," said a short, round man. He walked up the aisle towards Caroline and Harriet. No one had noticed him standing in the front of the store observing what was happening. "I have been watching you two, and you all would be perfect for my experiment."

"Experiment?" Mrs. Oleson said with an interested tone in her voice.

"Yes. My name is William Brick. I am a journalist for a paper in Philadelphia. Anyway, I was sent here to find two women who would be interested in trading lives for two weeks. They would live the life of the other woman and follow that family's rules. However, during the second week, the family will follow rules of the woman living in their house. I know it sounds confusing, but I will explain it better to you and your families if you decide to do this."

"I am sorry, I don't think we can. I have to help my husband plant crops. There just isn't time for games." Caroline explained.

"Oh, but you will be paid fifty dollars each." William said with a sparkle in his eyes.

Caroline and Harriet looked at each other. "Fifty dollars?" Harriet was inquisitive. "I'm interested. How about you Caroline?"

"Well," said Caroline after a moment's hesitation, "I will talk to my husband about this and get back to you."

"Alright just let me know by tomorrow. I have deadlines." Mr. Brick smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Declared Charles that night at supper.

"Oh, Charles it is only for two weeks." Caroline enticed.

"I don't care. With that woman in the house it will feel like two years. It seems Nels will get the better end of this deal anyway."

"But Charles it's fifty dollars. We need that money after losing last year's crop."

"Fifty dollars!" Charles lit up. "I thought you said fifteen dollars. Well, when is this farm going to turn into Olesonville?"

"Thank you Charles for agreeing to do this!"

"I am only doing this for the money. And I am going to meet this William Brick before I agree to anything for certain."

"Oh, Pa! This will be so much fun!" Laura exclaimed.

"I don't think it is such a good idea." Said Mary. "Mrs. Oleson doesn't like us much, and she also doesn't know the ways of farmers. This will add more work for us, Laura. Remember the time Mr. Edwards stayed here?"

"I had fun when Mr. Edwards stayed here Mary." Laura thought for I moment. "I will try to act good so Mrs. Oleson won't be so mean to me anymore."

"I will be good too!" Carrie squealed.

"All right girls, no more talk about this upcoming adventure tonight. It is almost bedtime." Caroline said as she cleared the table.

"I think this is a splendid idea! It will be nice to be treated differently for two weeks." Said Nels.

"And what do you mean by that?" Harriet wanted to know.

"Nothing bad. I just think it will be interesting to see how another wife will act here. And the house might actually be cleaner." Nels concluded under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Harriet could hear very well.

"Oh, I said and a mouse couldn't be meaner. There was a mouse in the flower today."

"Right." Harriet knew that was not what her husband had said, but she was used to it so she just went along.

"Well, I don't think it is such a good idea!" Nellie spoke up. "I don't want Mrs. Ingalls taking care of us for two weeks. She doesn't like us and she will treat us rotten."

"Yeah, she will treat us rotten!" Willie agreed with his sister.

Nels defended Caroline. "That's nonsense children. You know Mrs. Ingalls is a very nice lady and wouldn't treat you any different from her own children. Actually, Mary, Laura, and Carrie, are the ones that should be worried."

"Oh, Nels, that is not true. I will be very good to those girls. You watch!"

More to come


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The Ingalls and Oleson's sat down with Mr. Brick and went over every aspect of the experiment. They agreed on the terms and were ready to change their lives as they knew it.

Week 1 

Caroline nervously opened the door to the Oleson's parlor. As she walked in she noticed a paper on the table. The paper contained a list of rules Harriet had left for her. Caroline was required to do the same thing for her house. She sat down on the sofa and read the rules.

Rule 1: The children are allowed to eat as much candy as they wish. Even if Nels says no, they may eat the candy anyway.

Rule 2: If the children are upset about their homework it is not required for them to finish. I will always finish their homework for them.

Rule 3: Nels must clean up the house every other day. He also must cook dinner at least four times a week.

Rule 4: The children may stay up until ten o'clock.

Rule 5: Do not discipline the children. Tell them what they did was wrong, but do not punish them for there mistakes.

_These rules are insane. _Caroline thought._ No wonder Nellie and Willie act the way they do. I can't wait until it is my turn to change these rules. Maybe there will be hope for the kids when I do._

--------

Harriet had a disgusted look on her face as she entered the Ingalls home. She spotted the rules on their table and sat down to read.

Rule 1: When Mary and Laura come home from school they must immediately do their chores. If there is time for play before dinner they are allowed, but they must be home in time for dinner. And after they finish the dishes they must spend the rest of the evening doing their homework.

Rule 2: First thing in the morning, I make breakfast for everyone. After breakfast, I clean the dishes and send the girls off to school and Charles off to work. When everyone has left I take the eggs (which Mary should have collected before breakfast) into town. When I come home, I do housework and take care of Carrie.

Rule 3: The girls are not allowed to eat any candy before supper, and if they eat candy afterwards they are only allowed two pieces each.

Rule 4: Mary and Laura are to be ready for bed at eight o' clock. Carrie should be ready for bed at 7 o' clock.

Rule 5: If the girls do anything wrong, make sure they are punished and learn their lesson.

_I should have Caroline arrested for the way she treats her family. I never heard of such strict rules! _Harriet was shocked.

-------

"Give me my hat, Nellie!" Willie yelled as he ran after his sister.

"No way, Willie." Nellie jumped on the sofa and taunted her brother throwing the hat across the room. "There, go fetch!"

Caroline walked into the parlor. "Nellie get off that sofa right now!"

"Why? Mother always allows us to jump on the furniture."

"Well, I don't like that. You better go outside and play before anything breaks."

"It's our house. And aren't you supposed to follow our rules this week?"

Caroline sighed. "Fine. Do as you wish." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Nellie, mother never lets us play inside!" Willie said.

"I know that, but Mrs. Ingalls doesn't know that, does she?"

Willie smiled. They knew they were going to get away with so much this week.

-------

"Mrs. Oleson, do you need help with supper?" Mary asked after she and Laura had finished their chores.

"Oh, no. I think I have it all under control." Harriet said as she tried to air away the smoke coming from the oven.

"It doesn't look like you have it all under control." Laura commented.

"Well, I do. Now, why don't you two go off and play until supper is ready.

"We can't." Said Mary.

"And why is that?" Asked Mrs. Oleson.

"Because it's raining."

------

"Children, supper is ready!" Caroline yelled across the house.

Nellie and Willie appeared at the table. "Mrs. Ingalls we aren't hungry for supper tonight. We ate so much candy." Willie explained.

"If you are not hungry, then you will sit here and wait until we are finished eating." Nels scolded his children.

"But father, we aren't hungry so why should we waste time watching other people eat?" Nellie argued.

"I guess you will think before you stuff your face with candy again, won't you?" Said Nels sharply.

Nellie burst into tears and ran up to her room.

"I'm sorry Caroline. As you can see Nellie is very spoiled. She usually doesn't eat candy before supper, but I think she and Willie are testing you. Isn't that right Willie?"

Willie looked down at the ground. "Maybe I will eat after all."

-------

"Half-Pint what's the matter?" Pa asked as he saw a discouraged face on Laura.

"I can't seem to get this math problem. I hate fractions!"

"Let me see what you are working on Laura." Harriet said taking Laura's tablet.

Laura watched as Harriet figured out the problem, and then she started to work on the rest of Laura's work.

"Mrs. Oleson, what are you doing?" Laura asked.

"It looks like you didn't understand your homework at all, so I will finish it for you."

"Oh, no, that's okay. Thank you, but I really need to learn how to do this myself." Laura said as she took her tablet back.

_I can't wait until next week when Mrs. Oleson can do all my homework for me!_ Laura thought to herself.

-------

Caroline opened the window. It was past daybreak. She was late getting up. She hurriedly went downstairs to start breakfast but as she walked into the dinning room she saw Nels already setting the breakfast table.

"I am so sorry, Nels. I woke up later than usual." Caroline apologized.

"Don't worry, I always cook breakfast." Nels said comfortingly.

"I don't see how you manage to cook, clean, and run the store."

"I'm used to it. Do you mind finishing the eggs? I need to make sure the kids are awake."

-----

"Mrs. Oleson, Mrs. Oleson, wake up!" Laura and Mary shouted.

"Huh?" Harriet was confused.

"You should have been up hours ago! You are supposed to do what our Ma does. She gets up way before the sun. You need to get up now and get breakfast ready." Laura scolded.

Crankily, Harriet cooked and burnt yet another meal.

"We better be off to school." Mary said looking out the window. "I left the eggs on the counter for you to take into town."

"Why don't you take the eggs into town? You are going in that direction anyway." Harriet reasoned.

"Yes, but that is not our responsibility. The only times we take in the eggs are if our parents are out of town, Ma is sick, or something like that."

"And why does your Ma go through all the trouble of taking the eggs into town if you can do it yourselves?"

"Because..." Mary stopped herself.

"Because you always trick us with the prices." Laura finished.

Harriet felt ashamed. "Well, you better go off to school then."

-----

Harriet walked into the Mercantile with the egg basket. Caroline was in the backroom and saw her coming.

"Mommy!" Carrie said as she gave her Ma a hug.

"Hi, Carrie!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Come home!" Demanded Carrie.

"I can't Carrie. I will be home soon though, okay? Tell your sisters I said hi."

"Okay."

"How are you today Mrs. Oleson?" Caroline asked.

"Tired." Replied Harriet. "Please don't tell me Nels has you running the store."

"I am only doing what I signed up to do."

"Well, don't make any mistakes."

"Mrs. Oleson, may I take your eggs?"

"You may."

"Would you like cash or would you like me to mark it in the books."

"Mark it in the books please."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"No, I need some flour, dough, and pain medication."

Caroline collected the items. "That will be thirty cents."

"I know how much it costs."

"Oh, really? Then you should know that you don't have that money to spend."

Harriet remembered she was on the Ingalls budget and did not have thirty cents. "Never mind. I will make due with what I have at your house."

Harriet was about to go crazy and it was only the second day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Harriet is there something wrong?" Charles asked as he walked over to the fence around the barn.

"I'll be fine." Harriet said staring out into the night sky. " I just can't handle all of this. I mean I know it is only for two weeks and a week has almost passed, but this whole farm life is harder than I thought."

"It is a hard life." Charles agreed. "I will talk to the girls about being more helpful."

"Oh, they have been plenty helpful. It's me. I have never had to work hard in my life, and now all of a sudden I am working harder than ever. Charles, I don't think it's fair. I mean, you always having to work so hard and hardly earning any money, and then here I am running a mercantile, which isn't difficult at all, and I am the richest person in Walnut Grove."

"You're right it isn't fair, but I am happy with my life. I think that is all that counts."

"Do you mind if I have a moment to myself to think?"

"Not at all. I will be inside."

Charles was astonished at what Harriet had just said. _Maybe this Wife Swap idea is doing some good after all_. He thought. Walking into the house he saw Mary, Laura, and Carrie already eating their supper.

"Sorry Pa, we were so hungry we couldn't wait another minute." Mary apologized.

"It's okay Mary, I understand." Charles said as he took a seat at the table.

"Where's Mrs. Oleson, Pa?" Laura asked.

"She is outside thinking." Charles answered. "Girls, Mrs. Oleson is feeling somewhat overwhelmed right now. Try your best to help her out in any way possible."

"We are trying, but sometimes it is hard to get along with her." Laura said.

"I know, but she isn't used to farm life, so imagine yourselves being put into an unfamiliar situation like she.

"Pa, since tomorrow is Saturday why don't we have a picnic?" Mary suggested. "Laura and I will do all the cooking. That should take some stress of Mrs. Oleson."

"That is a great idea Mary!" Charles said as he reached for the soup.

----

Nellie walked into the parlor. "Mrs. Ingalls, will you finish my homework for me? She asked.

Caroline looked surprised. "Why, Nellie, no I won't. You need to learn to do your homework yourself."

"I already did a few of the problems. You only have about ten left."

"I will help you, but I am not going to finish your homework."

"You are supposed to do what my mother does, and she always does my homework. So if you don't you are breaking one of the rules."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Give me the paper."

"Thank you Mrs. Ingalls. Have a good night!" Nellie said in a sweet voice as she left the room.

"Nels, I do you think your children are spoiled a little too much?" Caroline asked as she worked on Nellie's homework.

"A little? They are the most spoiled kids in the state of Minnesota!" Nels laughed.

Caroline thought about what she had just said. "My comment was out of character. I'm sorry for being so abrupt.

"I'm glad you said something. I have never told anyone this before, but…" Nels stopped himself.

Caroline looked at Nels.

Nels continued. "Sometimes I wish I had different kids. I love Nellie and Willie, but they can be so mean and ungrateful. I guess I want the kids I have, but I wish they had different personalities. I envy you Caroline. Your girls are the most well behaved, well mannered children I have ever met."

"I wouldn't say that. Laura has been known for her share of fights."

"They are usually against my daughter though, and I think Laura has a right to those fights. Anyway, as I was saying, I wish I had nicer kids. I would like to punish them for their many wrongdoings but Harriet hardly lets me. I think they test to see how much they can get away with. And knowing they can get away with so much, they will do whatever they want because they can."

"I think we can change some of that attitude in this next week, Nels." Caroline said in an assuring tone.

"I sure hope this will work."

----

Harriet and Caroline were required to write about the week they had encountered. Here is what they wrote:

_This week has been the longest week of my life. I never thought farming could be so hard. I figured you collected the egg, and cooked meals. Never did I once think a woman would have to do the plowing and planting. Luckily for me, Charles is understanding and did not require me to do much of the actual farming._

_The girls have been well behaved. Too bad my Nellie and Willie aren't that way. But I would rather have my kids like me than to be a tyrant. I think Caroline can be too harsh with Mary, Laura, and Carrie. They deserve to have some breaks. Sure Laura goes fishing and Mary reads during their spare time, but that can't be fun. Come Sunday maybe I will be able to help the girls see that life isn't always about work, or at least at their age it isn't._

_I think I disappointed the Ingalls. I wasn't able to cook well, I couldn't keep track of Carrie, like I stated before I didn't help much with the plowing and planting, I didn't wake up on time, and I didn't even enjoy a simple picnic. _

_With all this said, I am going to try and show the Ingalls where I am coming from this next week, so maybe then, they won't be so critical of me._

_**Harriet Oleson**_

_This week has been a challenge, but I am glad I accepted it. I think I am learning more than I thought I would, and I think the Oleson's are, or will learn more than they thought they would as well._

_I don't think I have ever seen such a dysfunctional family. I know they all love each other dearly, but there is no discipline. This concerns me very much. When Nellie and Willie become adults they are going to think everything will be given to them, which it won't be. I am afraid they think of me as mean and I don't want them to think of me as that, but they need to learn a lesson and how else am I supposed to teach them without being a little intolerant at times?_

I always wondered what a life of luxury would be like, and now that I am living this dream I know I didn't miss out on much.

All I know is that I can't wait for the rules to change.

**_Caroline Ingalls_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The week finally ended, and a new one was about to begin. Caroline and Harriet were very happy to change the rules.

Harriet had the Ingalls family sit at the dinner table and wait for her as she looked over her rules once more.

"Are we going to start yet?" Laura bluntly asked.

"Laura, don't be so rude." Charles scolded.

"Actually, Charles, that brings up my first rule. I think the children should be able to say whatever they want to say without being scolded. After all, they are only children."

"Harriet," Charles started, "I don't think…"

She interrupted him. "Now, Charles, remember these are my rules, not yours." Harriet looked at him sternly. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. For my second rule, I think the bedtime should be at Ten O'clock. Eight O'clock is too early. They barely have any free time when they have to go to bed so early. Oh, and they can have all the candy and help with their homework they want. But I do think Mary and Laura should start helping prepare supper. As for you Charles, you do not do enough housework around this place! Poor Caroline works hard all day. The least you could do is sweep up the floor every now and then."

"Harriet, I work hard on the farm and at the mill everyday. I hardly make it home in time for supper. How am I supposed to help out around here?"

"Yeah Mrs. Oleson, Pa works all day. He does not need more work to do when he gets home." Laura protested.

"That doesn't matter. These are my rules and you are going to follow them. Besides it is only a week. I put up with your rules for a week, so the least you could do is put up with my rules for a week."

Charles sighed. "Are those all your rules?"

Harriet looked at her paper. "Actually, yes, that is all."

"Laura, we should probably go get ready for bed. It is getting late." Mary said as she picked up her schoolwork.

"Mary, we don't have to go to bed now. We have a couple more hours to stay up and do whatever we wish!"

Mary smiled. "Oh, I forgot already!"

"These rules are going to be fun!" Laura smirked.

"Now, hold on, don't get too used to these new rules. Starting next week things are going to go back to the way they were." Charles reminded his family.

----

Nellie, Willie, and Nels sat on the sofa as they anxiously waited for the rules to be read. Caroline finally came out of the dinning room with the rules.

"Well," She smiled, "I suppose I better begin. First of all, Nellie and Willie need to help around the house. As soon as school lets out I want the both of you to be home and ready to help me with housework.."

"Father, don't let her do this to us!" Willie yelled.

Nels smiled. "Sorry Willie, I can't do anything about these rules."

Caroline continued. "After supper, I want you," she pointed to Willie, "and Nellie to work on your homework without my help. Now, if you don't understand a problem I can help you with that, or if you need to recite a passage to me I will help you with that. But I will not do your homework for either of you.

"Do you want me to fail school?" Nellie asked sharply.

"No, but I want you to start relying on yourself instead of others. Oh, by the way, if you go to bed earlier, which you are going to this week, you might think clearer and improve in your schoolwork. Your new bedtime is at Eight O'clock. You won't be eating as much sugary food either. It is unhealthy, and that is probably why you aren't ready for bed at a decent hour. As for you Nels, I want you to discipline your kids when they do something wrong. Do not just give them warnings."

"I think I can do that." Nels agreed.

"Is that the only rule father is getting?" Willie asked.

"Yes, it is." Caroline answered. "Oh, I won't be helping in the Mercantile though."

Nels nodded his head. "I understand."

"How come he only has one rule?" Nellie wondered.

"Because your pa does enough work. It is time for him to have a break." Caroline reasoned.

"Are you finished yet?" Willie asked, in a rude tone.

"I am finished. Now, you should start to get ready for bed."

Nellie stormed up the stairs crying and Willie just sat there.

"You know," Willie started, "it's bad enough having to stand in the corner all day at school, but now I have to come home and do work all afternoon and homework all night. You are a slave driver!"

"William Oleson!" Nels yelled.

Willie's eyes opened big. He had never heard his father yell at him like this before.

"You apologize at once."

"I'm sorry." Willie mumbled.

"Get upstairs now!" Nels snatched his belt as Willie ran up to his room.

Caroline laughed. "My rules are working already!"

----

"Laura, Laura, wake up." Mary nudged her sister.

"Huh? What's going on?" Laura asked, groggily.

"You feel asleep. We are at school. We are supposed to be reading right now."

Miss Beadle heard commotion coming from the left side of the classroom. She looked up and saw Mary and Laura talking.

"Is there a problem girls?" She asked.

"No, M'am. We just didn't get much sleep last night." Mary explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. There is a test tomorrow."

"Yes, M'am we will." Mary smiled.

"I am not going to bed until I have to!" Laura said quietly so that only Mary could hear.

----

"Willie, we aren't supposed to eat that much candy anymore." Nellie said as her brother reached in to the container that stored the licorice.

"So, is Mrs. Ingalls in here? I don't think so. I am going to eat as much candy as I can before we go into the house, because after that we are going to be working harder than a horse. Besides if we are going to be working that hard, we need the energy."

Nellie shrugged and took a handful of candy as well. She couldn't argue with Willie, he was right this time.

"Willie, you are eating an awful lot of candy. You might not want to eat so much."

"Stop telling me what to do. I am going to eat as much as I can while I have the chance!"

"Fine, but if you get sick you can't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't get sick!"

More to come!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't feel so well." Willie stated the next morning.

"I told you not to eat all that candy!" Nellie snarled.

"Yeah, but I didn't think Mrs. Ingalls would cook such a good dinner."

"Maybe she poisoned us." Nellie thought out loud.

"I don't think so. If she poisoned us, she wouldn't have anyone to do her chores."

Just then, Nellie and Willie saw Mary and Laura coming from down the road. Laura looked very tired.

"Hi Laura." Said Nellie.

"Hi Nellie." Laura mumbled.

"You look awfully tired Laura." Nellie commented.

"If your mother didn't have us go to bed so late I wouldn't be."

"If your mother didn't poison Willie he would be feeling better!" Nellie shot back.

"Nellie, our mother would never do such a thing." Mary said defensively.

"We will see about that." Nellie said as the bell rang.

----

"Laura, can you spell the state WYOMING please?" Miss. Beadle asked during spelling class.

Laura could hardly focus. "Can you repeat the question Miss Beadle?"

Miss Beadle sighed. "Can you spell the state WYOMING?"

Laura got up from her seat. "WYOMING. Y-O-M-I-N-G. WYOMING."

"I'm sorry Laura, that is incorrect. It is spelled W-Y-O-M-I-N-G. Laura, did you not go to bed earlier like I had recommended?"

"No, Miss Beadle." Laura answered, shyly.

"I don't know how you are going to do well on the test after lunch. You can't…"

All of a sudden Willie, green faced, ran out of the building. Miss Beadle looked at Nellie.

"I'm sorry Miss Beadle, my brother wasn't feeling well today." She looked at Mary and Laura. "I think it had something to do with Mrs. Ingalls cooking."

----

Caroline was cooking when she heard the front door slam. She walked out and saw Willie standing there.

"Willie what are you doing home?" She asked.

"I got sick in school. I really don't feel good." Willie said, sincerely.

"You really don't feel well, do you?"

Willie shook his head.

"Why don't you go rest and I will make you some soup."

"Okay."

----

"Half-Pint, why aren't you eating your dinner?" Charles asked.

"I'm not hungry Pa." Laura said as she put down her fork.

"Laura's just mad because she got in trouble at school today." Mary informed her father.

Charles looked at Laura sternly. "Is that true, Laura?"

"Well, sort of. I was really tired, and I did poorly in spelling and on my test. So, Miss Beadle was mad at me."

"I see. You better go to bed earlier tonight so you aren't so tired tomorrow."

"But I'm allowed to stay up later now!" Laura protested.

"Laura, you will do as I say."

"Now, Mr. Ingalls," Harriet interrupted. "Laura and Mary are allowed to stay up later, and I think if they want to they should."

"I know Mrs. Oleson, but staying up late is interfering with Laura's school work."

"Well, I can help her with that Charles."

Charles left the table and went outside to smoke his pipe.

Later that evening, Laura and Mary sat down to work on their homework. Mary was almost finished, but Laura hadn't even finished her first problem. Harriet could tell that Laura was frustrated with her homework.

"Laura, do you need help with your homework?" Harriet asked.

"No, thanks." Said Laura.

"I don't mind doing your homework for you. Besides, if I do your homework than you can go to bed earlier like your Pa recommended."

Laura hesitated. "Well, okay." She handed her the paper and book. "Thank you, Mrs. Oleson."

"Your welcome, Laura. Mary, do you want me to finish your homework also?"

Mary gave a disapproving look. "No, that's okay. I don't have people cheat for me." She walked away.

----

"Nellie can you clear the table while I go take some medicine to your brother?"

"I have to do all the chores around here now that Willie is sick!" Nellie exclaimed.

"Now you listen here young lady, you will do as Mrs. Ingalls tells you." Nels said as he grabbed the newspaper.

"Fine." Said Nellie as she picked up the dinner plates.

----

"Mrs. Ingalls, thanks for taking such good care of me today." Said Willie as he drank his medicine.

"Your welcome, Willie." Caroline smiled.

"My ma never pays this much attention to me when I'm sick."

"She doesn't?"

"No, she doesn't want to get sick and she has too much other stuff to do than pay attention to me."

"That can't be true Willie."

"It is. All she cares about is Pa and Nellie."

"Willie, if you think that way maybe you should tell her."

"There's no bother. She wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Well, maybe I can talk to her."

"No, don't. I'm used to things being that way. Besides, I have Pa. He takes me fishing."

"I'm glad. Now, why don't you rest so you can go to school tomorrow."

"Okay."

Caroline shut the door behind her. _How could anyone ignore their child like that?_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laura, you really shouldn't have had Mrs. Oleson do your homework for you." Mary commented as they walked to school the next morning.

"I know, but it was nice not having to study for a night. Besides she will only be doing my homework for the rest of the week. I will start doing my homework again when the swap is over." Laura said trying to excuse herself.

"That's still cheating, Laura."

"You won't tell Ma will you?"

"If you do your own homework from now on I won't."

"How about if I do my homework, but the problems I don't understand I will have Mrs. Oleson do for me."

"Alright Laura, but after this week no more cheating, okay?"

"Okay!"

----

Nellie walked into Willie's room after school.

"I brought home your work." She said throwing the books on the desk.

"Thanks Nellie." Willie smiled.

"You're not really sick Willie, are you?

"Yeah, I am!" Willie said defensively.

"No, you aren't. Normally when you are sick you throw up a whole lot, and I haven't seen you throw up at all."

"You've been at school all day, so how would you know?"

"Willie, I saw you eating this morning and sick people don't eat bread, eggs, and bacon."

Willie looked around the room to make sure Mrs. Ingalls was nowhere in sight.

"Alright, I'm not sick. I was yesterday, but I felt better today. I didn't want to go to school though because I like all the attention."

"I knew you weren't sick this morning. Wait until I tell on you!"

"No, please don't."

"Why shouldn't I? Besides, I don't even see what you think is so great about Mrs. Ingalls anyway."

"She is really not as mean as we thought she was if you give her a chance."

"How could you turn to her side? She doesn't like us. She is only taking care of you because she is afraid of what Ma will do to her if she let you stay sick."

Nellie walked out of the room. Willie wanted to cry. He really liked Mrs. Ingalls, but he didn't know how to show his sister how kind she really was.

----

Laura diligently worked on her homework while Mary was outside sewing and enjoying the warm evening. Pa had not yet come back from delivering lumber to Sleepy Eye.

"Mrs. Oleson?" Laura asked.

"Yes?" Harriet said looking up from the newspaper.

"Well, never mind."

Harriet noticed Laura was working on her homework. "Would you like me to finish that, Laura?"

"I would, but I can't. I need to do this myself."

"I don't mind."

"Alright. I guess you can finish for me. I worked on most of the problems. There are only a few I didn't get."

Laura sat at the table as Harriet worked on the homework. She had wanted to ask Mrs. Oleson something for a long time but could never seem to work up the courage to ask. Laura assumed now was the best time to ask because Mrs. Oleson could be more honest since there were only the two of them around. "Mrs. Oleson?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you allow them to act that way?"

"Let who act what way?" Mrs. Oleson asked in a confused tone.

"Nellie and Willie." She paused. "You spoil them and let them get away with so much trouble. Why?"

Surprised by Laura's remark, Harriet sat there for a moment to think of a good reason. "I suppose I let them get away with so much because I am afraid if I don't they won't like me. My mother was the same way with me as I am with them and I don't want them to have less than I did growing up. I had so many toys and clothes and I want my kids to have all of that"

"All those possessions though aren't that important. Besides isn't it more important to set boundaries and rules for your kids to follow so they can be formed into good people rather than be afraid of what they think of you?"

"Who says my kids aren't going to turn into good people?"

"I'm not saying they won't, but if they can't follow rules or learn to do tasks or homework on their own they are never going to achieve in life."

"I grew up the same way they are growing up and I turned out to be successful."

"I'm not just talking about money but about yourself. Are you really happy about the person you became?"

"Laura, we shouldn't be having this discussion. You know better than to ask adults such questions! You don't even know what you are talking about"

Harriet pretended that Laura didn't know what she was talking about. Yet in reality Laura was right, Harriet was not happy about whom she had become.

----

Nellie sat in her bedroom crying. Caroline walked in to say goodnight. She noticed Nellie crying.

"Is there something wrong Nellie?" She asked.

"Nothing you can help me with." Nellie snapped.

"Nellie, give me a chance."

"Why? So you can tell me that I am a rotten kid."

"No, so I can help you become a better kid. Besides, I don't think you are bad. I just think you weren't taught some rules that most children are taught."

"You really don't think I'm rotten?" Nellie asked.

"I really don't. Why don't you tell me what is wrong? I will give you some advice and if you don't like my advice you never have to tell me anything again. Okay?"

Nellie thought for a little while. "Okay, I will give you a chance. It's just that I try to be nice at school. I really do, but no matter how hard I try I always end up saying something mean. No one likes me because of the way I act."

"Have you tried complimenting one of your peers?"

"Compliment? No one dresses as nice as me."

"See Nellie, that's your problem. You think of yourself as better than the other students. The only difference between you and them is that you have more money than they do. Other than that you are all the same. Besides, you don't have to compliment them on appearance. You could compliment them on something that they do well."

"Yeah, but they already don't like me. If I start to act nice now they will think I am playing a joke on them."

"That's why you need to be sincere. Why don't you confront the other students and tell them that you are sorry for the way you have been treating them and that you are trying to become a better friend, but that you need their help."

"That could work Mrs. Ingalls!"

"I will have Mary and Laura help you."

"You know the reason why I am so mean to Mary and Laura is because I am jealous because they are such good people and were raised with rules. I tell them I would hate to be poor like they are, but sometimes I would rather be poor and have friends than to be rich and have no friends. Don't tell them I said that."

"I won't. Nellie, it doesn't matter if you are poor or rich. That doesn't determine if you have friends or not. What determines if you have friends or not is the way you treat others. If you really want to have friends, you have to overcome your jealousy. By overcoming your jealously you will learn to like the people you were jealous of before."

"I never thought that it was my jealously that made me so mean. Thanks for your help Mrs. Ingalls."

"Your welcome Nellie."

Nellie knew Mrs. Ingalls was right (and she knew that is was jealousy that mad her so mean), but she also knew that the advice she had just been given was way to hard to follow through with. Nellie was known as the mean, rotten, girl of the school and she wanted to stay that way. The only reason she asked for Mrs. Ingalls advice was to see if Willie was right about her really being considerate. She realized Willie was right and that Mrs. Ingalls wasn't as bad as she seemed to be.

----

Harriet woke up tired and irritable. While setting the table she realized what day it was. It was the last day of Wife Swap!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mary, Laura, Nellie, and Willie were asked to comment on their way of living.

Mrs. Oleson is very different from our mother. She is more lenient and always wants us to be happy. It is nice of her to look out for our best interest, but because of her lack of rules, I noticed Laura and I tended to slack off and not fully live our potential. Maybe she will learn a few tips of how to balance both fun and work.

**Mary Ingalls**

Mrs. Oleson has many unseen qualities. Most people see her as a mean, selfish, woman, but they are wrong. I used to think the same thing about her, and when I was told she would be living at our house for two weeks I was scared. She did not portray the role of Ma well at all, but after she formed her own rules things changed. She let us get away with a lot. I've learned that's not always a good thing. But when the rules changed, I noticed a change in Mrs. Oleson that no one saw, not even Mrs. Oleson. Maybe someday she will become the person she wants to be.

**Laura Ingalls**

Mrs. Ingalls is very strict and I feel sorry that Mary and Laura have to put up with her. She did show a kind side, but I could never have her as a mother. Not doing someone's homework for them when they don't understand the work is mean! She turned my father against Willie and me and that makes me really angry.

**Nellie Oleson**

Mrs. Ingalls is scary, but she listens well and no one has ever paid as much attention to me as she did. I hate writing essays in school so what makes you think I want to write something now?

_Willie Oleson_

----

Charles walked in the door. "Is breakfast ready?" He asked.

"No, actually, I haven't started cooking." Harriet informed him. "By the way, did you know that today we get to go home? Actually, I get to go home and Caroline gets to come back here."

Charles smiled. "You're right this is the last day! You could have at least cooked me a decent breakfast."

"Mr. Ingalls, I have been cooking for you and your family all week. I can't wait to tell your wife how selfish you are."

Charles laughed. "How selfish I am? You are the one that makes Nels do all of the housework."

"He does all of the housework because I am busy running the Mercantile. If he ran the store all day and I cleaned we would make no money because he would give everything away for free to people like you who can't afford anything!"

"Mrs. Oleson how dare you say…"

Just then Charles was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was William Brick.

"Good morning Charles and Harriet. I am here to take you both to town."

Charles and Harriet rushed out the door and headed for the buggy. To them the trip to town seemed like forever. They finally arrived and entered the church. Nels and Caroline were waiting inside. After everyone had said hello the meeting began.

Charles spoke up first. "Nels, I would just like to let you know that I admire you greatly for putting up with a wife like Harriet. She is next to impossible to live with."

"Now, Charles, my wife may be a little intolerable at times, but she is not impossible to live with. We all can't have perfect wives like yours."

"Mr. Oleson, I would hardly say I am perfect." Caroline said shyly.

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just that you seem to have everything together, and I admire that. Harriet, do you realize if we enforce rules with Nellie and Willie that they might not turn out so bad?"

"Who says our kids are going to turn out bad?" Asked Harriet.

"Well, they might not, but Caroline applied rules to the house and we saw improvement in the kids studies, and they have also been more helpful and kind."

"I am sorry, but I would rather my kids have no rules than to be bossed around by a slave driver. Poor Laura and Mary hardly have any time to be kids. They have to go to school, do chores, do their own homework, and when they have all that done it is their bedtime. Now, that is unfair."

"Mrs. Oleson, you have to understand that we live on a farm and it takes the whole family to run the place. Kids need discipline. Mary and Laura have plenty of free time. Do you know how many times a week Laura goes fishing?" Caroline asked.

"She goes to catch your supper, not to have fun!" Harriet shot back.

"Mrs. Oleson, you may let your kids do as they please, but how much time do you spend with them? While Willie was sick he told me that you never pay him as much attention as I gave him. He said that you only cared about Nels and Nellie."

Harriet started to cry. "How dare you try to convince my son that his ma doesn't love him. You tried to make me look like a bad mother."

"No, Mrs. Oleson, I really didn't."

Nels came to Caroline's defense. "She really didn't try to win them over Harriet. Willie just liked her on his own. I think he really enjoys having rules."

"No kid likes having rules!" Harriet said angrily.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Suggested Nels.

Harriet gave Nels a harsh look. "I will. I will also ask him if he thinks he is ignored."

----

The families were reunited and each won the money promised by William Brick. They were featured not only in the Philadelphia newspaper but also in several other major papers across the country. The article was so popular that William Brick decided to do a follow up on the families.

This is the follow up:

"I allow the kids to stay up thirty minutes later now." Explained Caroline Ingalls. "They do go to school all day and then come home and do chores and homework. There really isn't time for play, so we figured thirty minutes extra would give the girls some free time. However there homework always has to be finished first."

"I've also realized that my wife does so much. I think I took her for granted. Now I am helping around the house more. Maybe not as much as I should, but I am working on that." Added Charles Ingalls.

Even bigger changes have been seen in the Oleson home.

"I've realized that we spoil our kids way too much." Said Nels Oleson. "We are starting to punish them more often. They need to know right from wrong."

"I am not doing Nellie's homework anymore. She isn't happy about that, but she needs to learn for herself or she won't become a successful business woman like me." Harriet paused for a moment. "I am also trying to spend more time with Willie." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I never realized how much I excluded him. When Caroline told me what he said I didn't believe her, but I went home and talked to Willie about what she had said and he said that it was true. I felt so bad. So now I try to spend time with him everyday."

The Ingalls and Oleson families are glad they took on the challenge of Wife Swap. They both said that it has changed their lives for the better, and the swap has also made them realize how important their families really are.


End file.
